a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus for a vehicle. In particular, the monitor apparatus is installed on buses or trains for passengers to view.
b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a monitor, which receives and displays an internal or an external video signal, is installed in a vehicle such as a bus or a train and provides passengers with high quality entertainment.
In particular, the monitor installed in the bus is a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) monitor which is the same size and type as the monitor for home use and is installed on a dashboard so that passengers may watch the monitor. Since the monitor itself is quite heavy, the monitor is mounted on the separate frame.
Recently, a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor is being widely used and the monitor in the bus or the train is also being replaced by the LCD monitor. The LCD monitor is generally mounted on the roof in the middle of the aisle.
However, the conventional LCD monitor apparatus for the bus has following problems. First, since the LCD monitor apparatus is installed in the middle of the aisle, a passenger's head may hit the monitor in the open state. Furthermore, the rotational axis of the conventional LCD monitor is positioned in the upper end, thereby applying more torque to the motor for rotating the LCD monitor 3 about the rotational axis. Therefore, the position of the rotational axis may have an adverse effect on the durability of the motor.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks described above. The present invention is configured such that the LCD monitor protrudes from a case inside a shelf by sliding out through a transfer device. When the LCD monitor is not being used, the LCD monitor goes back into the shelf and thus does not protrude out. Therefore, passengers have greater accessibility when getting on or off the vehicle through the aisle.